wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Magnesy serc/10
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział X | poprzedni=Rozdział IX | następny=Rozdział XI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ X Zapadał wieczór majowy. W Zagórzanach było gwarno. Trzody wracały z pastwisk dążąc do swych zagród. W opłotkach rozlegały się nawoływania kobiet. Na drodze słychać było głosy ludzi, wracających z pól od sadzenia kartofli. Śpiewy, śmiechy mieszały się z rykiem krów, ze skrzypieniem wozów i wrzaskiem bawiących się dzieci. Robotnicy wracali od budowy Domu Ludowego, rozprawiając głośno i paląc machorkę. W zagrodzie Dęboszów panował ruch przedwieczorny. Piskliwie darła się Franka, i grzmiał bas Kadeja im zaś obojgu odgryzał się Felek. W kuchni krzątała się Dęboszowa, gotując wieczerzę. Wszędzie jej było pełno. Jednocześnie dozorowała roboty Franki i parobków. Nakryła w świetlicy do wieczerzy dla syna i co chwila wybiegała na ganek, wypatrując, czy Andrzej nie wraca od budowli. Ale robotnicy dawno przeszli a jego nie było. Wreszcie zgasły ostatnie zorze. Z łąk buchnął zgodny chór żab, roznosząc jakąś słodycz przedziwną, wnikającą do dusz ludzkich radosnym wiosennym dreszczem. Dęboszowa stała na ganku zasłuchana i zapatrzona. Przed nią kwitła czereśnia. Drzewa osypane były bielą kwiecia, o które tłukły się hucząc chrabąszcze. Na topoli obok stodoły rozklekotał się bocian. Cały sad rozkwitły, wonny, jasno-zielony burzył się wiosną, maił kwiatami i brzęczał niewymownym szczęściem rozigranych owadów. Przy ulach był cichy pomruk. Pszczoły układały się na noc, śpiewając wieczorne nieszpory. Dęboszowa uśmiechnięta słuchała tych głosów wiosennych, które odmładzały ją zda się i syciły jej duszę dziwną tęsknotą, zupełnie taką samą jak za lat młodości i szczęścia własnego. Ale oto ogarnął ją żal szczególny. Dlaczego jej syn staje się coraz smutniejszy, dlaczego ten dawny wesoły zawsze Jędruś zatracił gdzieś pogodę i wesele. Jest zapracowany to prawda, ale dawniej pomimo pracy był zawsze wesoły. Teraz zmienił się bardzo. Matka czuła, że go coś nurtuje. Nie mogła odgadnąć przyczyny smutku. Pytała parokrotnie lecz on zbył ją pozornym humorem, zapewniając, że jej się tylko zdaje. Przestała pytać. Bolało ją to, że dawny szczery Jędrek stał się skryty. Dęboszowa nie miała już w postępowaniu z synem poprzedniej swobody. Była ona kobietą prostą lecz odczuwającą głęboko stan duchowy syna. Troszczyła się o niego a najbardziej męczyła ją niepewność i nieświadomość tego co mu jest. — Dlaczego nie przychodzi — pytała teraz nasłuchując czy nie rozpozna jego kroków, gdyż zawsze wracał przez łąkę i stąd naglądając jednocześnie na budynki. Wieczór stawał się coraz bardziej przepojony zapachami wiosny. Z łąki olszyn nad rzeką słychać było kląskanie słowików. Opary białe wznosiły się na kształt obłoków. Cisza wieczorna pełna melodii otuliła całą wieś. — Co mu się stało, gdzie on jest? — niepokoiła się Dęboszowa gotując w kuchni wieczerzę dla służby. Wszedł pierwszy Kadej i zaraz zagaił. — Pana jakoś nie widać. Czy kaj poszedł na piechotę czy co? Weszła Franka i Felek, zabrali się ostro do jedzenia, ale Kadej ciągle dogadywał: — Naszemu panu gospodarzowi cości brakuje. Jenszy je teraz, kiei był. Zasumowany chodzi a mało kiedy się oześmieje. — Jakaś omroka na niego spadła — zapiszczała Franka. — Pracuje za wiele — rzekła Dęboszowa i wyszła z kuchni na ganek. A może już idzie? Felek, ujrzawszy, że gospodyni nie ma, zaśmiał się cicho. — A ja wim, co panu brakuje — rzekł, błyskając oczami. — Dzisz go! mądrala — mruknął Kadej niechętnie. — A wim! jakbyśta wiedzieli! Trza mu się żenić, kobity mu brak. Ot, co jest! — Głupiś, kiej ten wół! — O wa, wyśta tyż wszyćkich rozumów nie pojedli a i woma tyż baba by sie przydała. — Tyło tobie pokrako ni? — Juści!... Ja ta nie taki jak on i nie zapiram sie, to co mi oczy wypiekata! — Cicho, nie drzyj się chorobo, gospodyni usłyszy. Przyszedł pan cheba, gospodyni z kimciś gada w sadzie. Franka wybiegła na przyzbę i wróciła pędem. — Wiadomo, przyszła panna Janiela! Czatuje na niego. Co dzień się tero przywleka, a to w południe, a to wieczorkiem. — A może i co z tego będzie, panna je akuratna — zahuczał Kadej. — Ii tam — skrzywił się Felek — wykręcona kiej wrzeciono. Jakby tak na mnie wolałbych Frankę. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się dźwięcznym zdrowym śmiechem. — Kaptuj me sobie, kaptuj, może ta co wycyganisz. — A toż wim, że bez kaptowania nic z dzieuchą nie poredzisz. Czasem to sama dziewczyna kaptuje, jak i nie przymierzając panna Janiela. — Nic nie wskóra, ino co sie żółci naje — warknęła Franka. — On nie dla niej! — A niby la kogo? — spytał Felek. — Z dziedziczką sie jaką ożeni, czy co?... — Taki jak nasz pan to se może wybrać — rzekł Kadej flegmatycznie. — Nic nie mówię na pannę Janiele, nauczycielka je, uczona, piękna panna, ale w oczy mu patrzy kiej owca, do cna mu zbrzydnie i tyło. — To już prawdę rzekliście — uradowała się Franka. — Już mu pewno i zbrzydła, bo co przyjdzie, to go nima. Na progu stanęła Dęboszowa. — Franka, podaj do świetlicy wieczerzę. Przyszła panna Aniela i syn już idzie. Słyszę, że na drodze rozmawia. Andrzej wracał z innego jak sam nazywał świata, ze swego własnego świata, którym była dla niego samotność. Od chwili skończenia robót przy budowli, błądził sam po polach i olszynach. Obcował tylko z marzeniem swoim i tęsknotą. Po mozolnej pracy pozwalał sobie na takie chwile duchowego święta, lecz odczuwał, że nie są one dla niego bezpieczne. Był w nim zbudzony potężnie głód szczęścia i jednocześnie groźna świadomość, że nie osiągnie go nigdy. Skarb jego uczuć zamknięty był szczelnie w sercu, nie ożywiał duszy najsłabszym promykiem nadziei. Pozostawało marzenie w udręce tęsknoty. Ale nawet marzenie swoje Andrzej zazdrośnie chował dla siebie tylko, by nikt nie odgadł i nikt nie zbrukał tej jego świętości. Andrzej widział niepokój matki, którą kochał głęboką synowską miłością i czcił niezmiernie. Jednakże nie zwierzał nawet jej swojej tajemnicy, lękał się, by nie odgadła, odczuwał, że nie zrozumie, pomimo swej zacnej, prostej natury kobiecej. Więc i teraz, wracając do domu, starał się uspokoić wewnętrznie, by nic nie zdradziło w nim, przed matką nastroju jego duszy. Ale gdy wszedł do sieni, zachmurzył się. W otwartych drzwiach od świetlicy ujrzał pannę Anielę. Najmniej usposobiony był dziś do tej wizyty, powtarzającej się zresztą już zbyt często. Panna Aniela pokazywała Dęboszowej jakąś robotę. Gdy kroki Andrzeja rozległy się w sieni, matka wybiegła na spotkanie, młoda nauczycielka podążyła za nią. — Jędruś, synku czekam i czekam! Głodnyś pewno? Chodź, siadaj. Co byś chciał na wieczerzę. Jest zsiadłe mleko, dobre, ino co kartofle ostygły. Ale zaraz jajecznicę usmażę, to sobie z panną Anielą podjecie. Franka a chodź-ino tu, żywo... Dziewczyna wniosła właśnie hładyszę mleka i tłuczone kartofle ze słoniną. — Jest i kasza gryczana z okrasą, może pan gospodarz będą woleli do mlika, kartofle ano krzynę przestygły — mówiła Franka przymilnie. — Dziękuję, zjem mleko i co tam dacie! Nie jestem głodny. — Zaraz będzie jajecznica. — Jeżeli dla mnie to zbyteczne, mam tylko pragnienie. — Pan Andrzej teraz nie je, nie pije a chodzi i żyje — uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie panna Aniela. — A najlepiej pan lubi olszyny i borek za rzeką. Czy nieprawda? Andrzej podniósł na nią wzrok spokojny. — Tak, lubię, te miejsca bardzo. — Ale tylko do samotnych spacerów, bo jak prosiłyśmy pana z Marynką, żeby z nami poszedł, to się pan wymówił pracą, a potem w domu siedział. Widziałam. — A mojaż ty panno Anielo kochana. Czy pani myśli, że jak on w domu, to ręce założy i odpoczywa? Gdzież tam! — zawołała Dęboszowa wesoło. — Miałem widocznie wtedy jakąś pracę domową — tłumaczył się Andrzej. — Ale dla towarzystwa nawet cię Cygan powiesił, a pan... Andrzej zaśmiał się. — Nie! Wieszać się nie mam zamiaru. — Ani pójść z nami na konwalie tak samo, prawda? Otóż przyszłam dziś specjalnie po to, żeby prosić pana na majówkę w najbliższą niedzielę. Konwalii moc! Będę ja z Marynką, nauczycielstwo z Bąków oboje, jeszcze kilka panien i chłopców z Zagórzan i Brzozowa. Ale na pana liczymy najwięcej. — Ja jestem najmniej zabawny. — Eee, pan inżynier chce komplementów. Przecie pan chyba wie, że pan tu bryluje nad wszystkimi, jak meteor, co w Zagórzanach rzadko się pojawia. — Oj, panna Anielcia to dowcipna, mówi, że Jędrek chce komplementów a sama je prawi — śmiała się Dęboszowa. — Proszę, może jeszcze mleczka, kiedy pani smakuje. — Dziękuję. A pan Andrzej tylko się uśmiecha i nic nie mówi, na moje komplementy. — Musiałbym albo być dumnym i dziękować, albo się za wolne żarty obrażać, ani jednego ani drugiego nie potrafię. — Obrażać?... żarty?... Ależ ja nie żartuję, niech mnie Bóg broni. Przecie pan wie, jak bardzo pana cenię i jak mi bardzo na panu zależy. Łzy błysnęły w niebieskich oczach młodej panny. — Czy pan się na mnie gniewa, panie Andrzeju? — Ja? Cóż znowu — myślał o czym innym — żartujemy sobie oboje, a zresztą jestem pani wdzięczny za jej dobroć i uprzejmość. — Nie dla wszystkich jestem taka — obruszyła się. — Wiecie państwo co, chodźmy na ganek, albo do ogrodu. Będziemy słuchali słowików, rechotu żab... Panna Aniela zaczęła deklamować z dużym patosem jakieś nastrojowe wiersze, gdyż lubiła się wierszami popisywać. Ale Dęboszowa spojrzawszy na syna, zaproponowała: — A może lepiej posłuchać radia albo Jędrek nam co przeczyta, gazety są nowe. Ot leżą tu. Andrzej skwapliwie skorzystał z dobrej sposobności wyzwolenia się, lecz panna Aniela wołała do niego z ganku, wychodzącego na sad. — Jaka noc! Panie Andrzeju, aż się coś takiego robi, że i wypowiedzieć nie można. Pan to jest chyba głaz. — Dlaczego? — No bo taka noc majowa, pełna woni a pan nic? — Cóż ja mam robić. Zachwycam się tak samo, jak pani. — Pewno! czytając gazetę... No, trudno, nie ma pan w sobie poezji... — Nie mam! — Ee, nie wierzę, pan tylko udaje takiego srogiego. — Oh, jestem tygrys... — Pomimo to, ja bym chciała... nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć...? — Niech pani posłucha, to ciekawe! I Andrzej zaczął czytać głośno jakiś artykuł, kontent, że mu się w porę nadarzył. Panna Aniela usiadła obok i przysunęła się do niego zbyt blisko. Czytając, miał wrażenie, że położy mu głowę na ramieniu. Czuł jej wzrok na sobie, który go drażnił. Odsunąć się brutalnie od niej nie wypadało, ale ta jej bliskość męczyła go, gdyż nasuwała mu znowu niepokojące myśli. Ten cichy pokój oświetlony jasną lampą, te odgłosy i wiosenne zapachy płynące z ogrodu i gorący oddech tej dziewczyny, tuż obok, wszystko to drażniło Andrzeja, dając mu zbyt słodkie złudzenie. Był podniecony pomimo pozornego chłodu i walczył z sobą, by tego nie okazać. — Słyszy pan, jak słowiki trylują — cicho szepnęła, wpadając w tok jego czytania. Skinął głową. — Matka pańska wyszła, a mnie ta gazeta nic nie obchodzi. Lepiej porozmawiajmy... Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej. Uderzył go silniejszy zapach jakichś perfum różanych, duszących i otrzeźwił od razu. Dreszcz podniety, który go chwilowo zatrzymał przy niej, minął. Poczuł teraz nagłą niechęć, do niej i do siebie. Powstał prędko. — Cóż to, już pan nie czyta?... — Zapomniałem, że w maju panny nie lubią gazet, wolą słowiki. — Pewnie, szczególnie gdy gazety stają się nagle tak interesujące... Andrzej zaśmiał się ubawiony. — Oo, już pan zębami błyska jak wilk! Z panem strasznie trudno. Albo zaraz wszystko w żart obróci, albo spojrzy tak, że ciarki przejdą człowieka. Nie umie pan z pannami rozmawiać. — Oj, to prawda! Jestem widocznie bardzo niezgrabny. — No, no, zaraz to widać co w trawie piszczy. Wszystkim pannom zawraca pan w głowie. — Ani mi się śni! — O jaka szelmowska mina! Dobrze, dobrze, cicha woda brzegi rwie! — Tak, te przysłowia są pouczające — bąknął Dębosz, starając się nie okazać zniecierpliwienia. Podszedł do radia, gdy Dęboszowa weszła prędko do świetlicy. — Jędrusiu, list do ciebie, odnieśli z gminy dopiero teraz. Andrzej chwycił list i nagle zmienił się na twarzy tak wyraźnie, że trudno było tego nie zauważyć. — Przepraszam panią... list ważny... Pożegnał już bez ceremonii stropioną nauczycielkę, ucałował rękę matki i poszedł do siebie, pobiegł prawie! Pannie Anieli zadrżały usta. Już chciała mu poddać myśl, aby ją odprowadził, lecz nie miała odwagi. — Skąd ten list taki pilny? — spytała bezdźwięcznie Dęboszowej. — Alboż on mało listów odbiera. Ojej! Od różnych interesantów, panów a kolegów. — No, ale ten to już na pewno nie był od interesanta. Chyba pani widziała sama, jak go pan Andrzej chwycił, aż łuna mu na twarz padła. Dęboszowa milczała. Nie wtrącała się nigdy do korespondencji syna, więc uwagi panny Anieli uraziły ją. Zaczęła mówić o czym innym. Nauczycielka wkrótce odeszła. Będąc już na drodze patrzyła z daleka w oświetlone okno pokoju Dębosza. — Że on ma list od panny, to bym przysięgła — mruknęła z gniewem. Andrzej czytał list od Kasi. Pogrążył się w nim, zapomniał o całym świecie. Kasia pisała: „Drogi Panie Andrzeju. Nie uwierzy pan jak jestem szczęśliwa i zapewne zdziwi się, że mogę nią być. Więc może tylko zadowolona. Oto roboty przygotowawcze do budowy gmachu według mego planu i powierzone memu kierownictwu są w pełni. Zaczynamy budować. Jestem w swoim żywiole, znalazłam ujście dla mojej energii i z całym zapałem wzięłam się do pracy. Mieszkam teraz we Lwowie, tylko w sobotę robię „wypady” na wieś, gdyż nie mogę zaniedbywać Kromiłowa, a tam teraz tak ładnie. Maj ustroił wszystko nową krasą, dając lepsze myśli i każąc zapomnieć o smutkach. Tomek za mną tęskni i na moje spotkanie wybiega zawsze bardzo daleko. Uczy się dobrze, widzę, że głównie dlatego, aby mnie zrobić przyjemność. Mniejsza o przyczyny, cieszę się faktem. Wujowi Mohyńskiemu oddałam roboty Tomka, wuj jedzie gdzieś tam na kurację i twierdzi, że zabierze to wszystko aby przedstawić rzeźbiarzowi, znajomemu, który należy jakoby do ludzi bardzo uczciwych i na te pierwociny Tomka wyda wyrok sumienny. Jestem niezmiernie ciekawa tej oceny. Żyję obecnie nerwowym życiem, trochę mnie ono wyczerpuje, ale ta ciągła podnieta i wytężona praca daje mi dużo spokoju, koi duszę, bo czuję, że kimś jestem, coś znaczę i że (panu to tylko zwierzam) zyskałam tu uznanie. Mówią mi, że prowadzę roboty wybornie i ze znajomością rzeczy. Jakaż to dla mnie radość, że wyzwoliłam się nareszcie z nieznośnej bierności, w jakiej grzęzłam. Być niczym w społeczeństwie to taka straszna rzecz. Miałeś rację, drogi kolego! Trzeba się urodzić na lalkę aby nią być i w takiej choćby przypadkowej roli wegetować. Nie czułam do tego nigdy zamiłowania, zaczęłam życie inaczej i tamto raziło mnie, dręczyło, aż musiałam wrócić do mojego powołania. Czuję się lekko jak ptak na swobodzie z rozwiniętymi skrzydłami. Oto moja odpowiedź na wasze pytanie, kolego. Szczerze jestem panu wdzięczna za Jego serdeczną troskliwość o mnie. Dodaje mi to otuchy, że jest przecie przyjazna dusza, z którą tak dobrze się rozumiemy, że ktoś silny duchem dba o mnie i że mogę na nim polegać z całym zaufaniem. Ach, nie byłabym kobietą, gdyby mi tego nie brakowało. Każdy list pański to jedna więcej otucha dla mnie, to jeden więcej węzeł zacieśniający naszą przyjaźń. Proszę o takie listy, panie Andrzeju, chociaż to może egoizm, by pan przy swojej mozolnej pracy znajdował czas na pisanie do mnie. Ale teraz czuję się bardziej godną przyjaźni pana, praca nas jednoczy... A co do moich rodzinnych spraw... (mój Boże, czyż można nazwać je rodzinnymi?). Edward nie wraca. Są znowu w Europie, przenoszą się z miejsca na miejsce, o czym wiem od Kmietowicza, który już likwiduje Pochleby. Wszak pan wie, jakie to są czasy niepomiernie ciężkie dla rolnictwa; dewaluacja, przeciążenie i ogólne wyżyłowanie kraju podatkami, więc Pochleby przy takim podatku, jakim jest War, muszą ginąć. Co dalej?... Nie wiem. Lękam się patrzeć w przyszłość, jakby zamykały mi ją jakieś widma. Nie mówmy o niej. Obecnie nauczyłam się żyć teraźniejszością. Na razie płynę na fali bystrej i — dobrze mi, czy może względnie dobrze. A maj taki w tym roku cudowny! Przy pracy nie mogę się nim dużo cieszyć, ale chwile oderwane na wsi są tym milsze. Jakże ładnie jest zapewne w Zagórzanach? Z tego co mi pan opowiadał wnioskuję, że są przemiłe. Muszę zwierzyć się panu z jednego zamiaru, jaki sobie z Tomkiem układamy. Oto wycieczkę do Zagórzan autem... Tyle świąt teraz wypada. Wybierzemy się kiedy koniecznie. Tomek zakochany w panu, ciągle mnie o tę wycieczkę męczy. Nie uwierzy pan jak się rozwija umysł tego chłopczyny. Czasem mam wrażenie, że jego mózg to rzeka bujna, pełna dopływów, które wzbierają. Dużo teraz czyta książek według mego wyboru no i naturalnie ciągle modeluje. Teraz zaczął własne odtwarzać pomysły, niektóre są naiwne jeszcze, ale kilka zdumiało mnie. Parę z nich oddałam wujowi. Wierzę głęboko, że Tomek to „cenny minerał" i daj Boże, by wykazał z czasem swoją wartość istotną. Gdyby to się stało w stopniu o jakim marzę i... w jaki przeczuciowo wierzę — uważałabym się urodzoną tylko po to, aby być „szczęśliwym kilofem” przyszłości Tomka. To już byłoby bardzo wiele — nieprawdaż? — Oszlifuje go kto inny, nauka i praca, ale ten pierwszy błysk jego talentu, byłby jednak moją zasługą bo ja go odnalazłam w twardej skale jego bytu. Dlatego warto żyć! Gdyby, broń Boże, stało się inaczej, gdyby się spaczył, bo talent ma na pewno, byłby to dla mnie większy cios, niż dla niego oczywiście, gdyż on jeszcze tego nie rozumie i nawet iskry w sobie jeszcze nie odczuwa w pełni!” Dębosz po raz drugi dokończył list, schował go do portfelu i wyszedł z pokoju. Zamknął cicho drzwi od ganku. Gdy znalazł się na polu, odetchnął. Pragnął samotności w ciszy umajonych pól. Zdawało mu się, że tu, wśród natury, jakby w obliczu Boga swobodniej mógł obcować z Kasią. Wydobywał ją z głębi swego serca gdzie ukryta była w nim zawsze, ale nie wszędzie odczuwał ją taką bliską, jakby swoją własną. I ona teraz, gdy jest we Lwowie zajęta samodzielną pracą stała mu się jeszcze bliższa. Teraz była mu już całym życiem, jego treścią. Andrzej uświadomił sobie możliwość jej przyjazdu do jego domu z najwyższą rozkoszą, lecz z równie silnym niepokojem. Wiedział, że będzie to dla niego pomimo szczęścia, ciężka próba do przetrwania. A jednak musiał się przygotować i zwalczyć w sobie niemal samego siebie, by nie ujawnić przed nią ani cienia tego, co w nim było najistotniejsze. Ona okazuje mu tylko przyjaźń. Wszystkie jej listy tchną jedynie przyjaźnią. Więc go nie odczuwa, czy nie chce odczuwać? Dlaczego? Andrzej zadawał sobie to pytanie z goryczą, bo równocześnie słyszał odpowiedź okrutną a niezmiernie prostą: — Jest mężatką — może nawet kocha tego niegodziwego męża. W każdym razie tamten jest z jej świata, łączy ich jednakowe stanowisko w hierarchii społecznej. Co to jest owa sfera łącząca ludzi na wielkich i małych?... Tradycja rodowa! Kasia jest rodową wielką panią i pozostała nią pomimo swojej pracy i swego wyodrębnienia się ponad złoty czy pozłacany tłum własnej sfery. On pozostał chłopem także pomimo, że się od swego tłumu nieco oddalił. Jej sfera patrzy na nią ze zdziwieniem, wzruszając ramionami na jej „kaprysy”. Inni uważają jej Postępowanie za wielkopańską fantazję, za dziwactwo lub za zwyrodnienie objawiające się w ten oryginalny sposób. Ale nikt nie odbierze jej przyrodzonych praw rodowych, ani towarzyskich. Może ich razić jej ekscentryczność lecz będzie zawsze należała do nich. On pozostanie zawsze chłopem. Ani jego ideały, ani praca i choćby najwyższa nauka nawet, nie zetrze jego pochodzenia i ono będzie raziło zawsze tamtą sferę. Czy i ją również? Czy i ona tak samo na niego patrzy i tak samo jak on teraz rozważa swoje i jego stanowisko społeczne? Wszak jemu tylko o nią chodzi. I oto doznał przypływu nowej goryczy. Ona uważa go za kolegę i żywi dla niego istotnie głęboką przyjaźń i, to już zapewne wszystko co on może od niej otrzymać, tym bardziej jeśli ona kocha męża... Andrzej wstrząsnął się na takie przypuszczenie. — Zatem nic innego ponad koleżeńską przyjaźń. Dalekie są od niej z pewnością jego rozważania. Zapewne nie żywi ona innych uczuć, ponad te jakie mu ofiarowuje z całą szczerością swej natury, ale bez cienia podniet i zapałów, które przepełniają jego serce. Gdyby jej wyznał uczucia?... Jakżeby odpowiedziała na nie? Czy taka świadomość nie ostudziłaby tego serdecznego stosunku w jakim nie może być ani cienia interesowności z jego strony. Andrzej zadrżał. Niechże się wobec takiej możliwości nie dowiaduje i nawet nie domyśla jego uczuć, całkiem różnych od najgłębszej przyjaźni. Pozostać raczej na całe życie ze swoją złudą, niż osiągnąć straszną pewność, że jego miłość odepchnęła ją i że ona nie byłaby nigdy zdolna do odwzajemnienia mu się tym samym. Po długich rozmyślaniach w samotności i ciszy pól osnutych nocą majową, Dębosz umacniał się w postanowieniu traktowania Kasi jak kobietę, dla której ma się cześć najgłębszą i uczucie wielkiej przyjaźni. Lecz wbrew zakazom woli tęsknota do niej potężniała tak ogromnie, że Andrzej obawiał się, iż nagłe zjawienie się Kasi w Zagórzanach może wywołać jakiś odruch mimowolny, który odsłoni całą tajemnicę. Aby oddalić możliwość takiego momentu, Andrzej postanowił sam podążyć naprzeciw niebezpieczeństwu, wziąć na próbę swoją moc i wyzwać ją do walki. Powziął nagły zamiar bezzwłocznego wyjazdu do Lwowa. Postanowienie to wprowadziło go w stan podniecenia, którego już opanować nie umiał i które nie dało mu ani na chwilę spokoju.